Pictures
by Nanachi-chan desu
Summary: Decided to make this a story after all. Check it out. If Ikuto can't get Amu to be his, he'll make it look like she is. Starts out with a threat/deal. Of course, Amuto.
1. Threat

**Hi everyone! I got bored and decided to write a one-shot, since I just can't seem to get the feeling back into me. I am currently watching Kaichou Wa Maid-sama and Shugo Chara just popped into my head. Usui is kind of like Ikuto. So enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Shugo Chara.**

"Say 'cheese', Amu~" he said, holding out his cell phone. Amu's voice was muffled as she tried to get away from the pervert. "There we go." She heard him say.

"What the hell Ikuto! Get off me you pervert!" she tried to say, but her protest came out muffled. Ikuto looked at his picture. They were both lying on Amu's bed and Ikuto was to close for Amu's liking. In the picture, it showed Ikuto's long, slender legs wrapping and clinging onto Amu's short, childish one. His lower half was slightly pressing against her leg, slightly on her. His left arm was wrapped possessively around Amu's waist and his other arm held her head close to his chest. He was smiling with a lock of Amu's strawberry hair in his mouth. Amu's arms were trapped between their bodies and her head was turned away, hidden by her hair and Ikuto's chest. Ikuto smiled and changed the picture to his wallpaper.

"Now, time to put this on face book." He said as he closed his phone, but he didn't get up. No, he wanted to stay like this forever, him staying near her. She was _his, _but she didn't know it yet. Amu pulled away from his chest and looked up. Her lock of hair was out of his mouth, but he wasn't through yet. He wanted _more._

"Ikuto, don't you dare put that up." She threatened, her face red from embarrassment and anger. To her surprise, Ikuto showed no sign of objection. What worried her was the smirk on his face.

"Okay Amu~. But on one condition." His smirk became bigger. "You have to let me take some more pictures of us. Don't worry, I won't post them, but you have to keep your end of the deal." He moved closer, if that was even possible, and began licking her cheek. Amu responded by throwing him of the bed. "Aww~. That was harsh, _Amu_." He said in a velvet tone.

"No way! That one is embarrassing enough!" she protested, but had no luck. Ikuto had climbed back on the bed and trapped Amu under him. He took out the phone and flipped it open.

"So you want this one to be online then?" he challenged. Amu glared at him and angrily sighed.

"Fine."

**I wonder if I should make this a bunch of one-shots with the photos in them. So Read and Review and tell me what you think, dear readers. I am a Classic Lolita! Yay! I also bought the new Otaku USA magazine today! Go book stores!**

**Ikuto= Ne, tell her to make it more. I **_**love **_**our situation, right **_**Amu**_**?**

**Amu= No way! I thought you were on my side, Nana-chan!**

**Me= Gomen…**

**Ikuto= So, go on. Tell her.**

**Amu= Please for my sake!**

**Me= (sweat drop) okay… so please review!**


	2. Hormones

**Yay! I got two favorites! Also, I have decided to make this a story. Ikuto is ****obsessed**** with Amu! Please review and enjoy! Might be a bit OOC though… Criticism will break and make my writing stronger! Welcome flames!**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm…Amu~" mumbled the midnight haired teenager. Ikuto was sleeping peacefully in his bed hugging an Amu plushie. He shifted in his sleep, his gray blanket falling to the floor, his pillow flattened, and he tightened his hold on the Amu doll. "A…mu…" mumbled the teen again.

* * *

**(In Ikuto's Dream Nyan!)**

"Ikuto~" said the pink haired girl. He was lying beside her, tugging at her hair. His legs moved, entangling them with Amu's. Amu's grip on his button down shirt tightened and she moved closer. Ikuto responded by pressing on her, making him on top of her. He began licking her neck and nibbling on it. "Ikuto~" she called again. Everything was perfect, except for this strange beeping noise…

* * *

**(Out of the nasty pervert's dream!)**

Ikuto's hand slammed on the alarm clock. "Damn that thing… And it was a good dream too…" Ikuto mumbled, rubbing his eyes. It was summer break and he was hot. Well, in his room. Or maybe it was him. "Damn. Stupid hormones…" he sighed and walked to the bathroom, where he began to shower.

* * *

**Over at Amu-chi's house…**

Amu woke up to the rays of sunshine seeping through her window. She lifted herself up and stretched. She was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock on her balcony. Ignoring it, she rolled over and slept on her tummy, her head resting on her arms. Her breath made her strawberry pink air fly up and then down. The knocking then stopped, but outside…

Ikuto watched as Amu fell asleep. He had stopped knocking to admire her. She looked so cute. He slid open the door, realizing that she always forgot to lock it. He closed the door behind him and then walked over to where she was. He knelt down and ran his fingers through her hair gently. Then, Ikuto got an idea. He took out his phone and began taking multiple pictures of the sleeping Amu. One was just her; another was his pretend sleeping face next to her, and many more. When he was finished, he put away his phone and walked over to the balcony. He pulled the curtains over the window, making the room dark. He undid the first two buttons and crawled into Amu's bed. He made himself comfortable and then wrapped his arms around her waist and he moved in closer. Ikuto pressed his lips on Amu's hair and then inhaled. 'She really does smell like strawberries' he thought. He now moved down to her neck and gently brushed away the hair that covered it. He licked her neck and Amu stirred. At first, he thought she was going to wake up, but then she just fell asleep again. 'Amu… You really are defenseless…' he thought but then brushed it aside. 'I'll be there to protect her. No one will touch my precious strawberry.' He licked her neck again. She tasted like tea and chocolate. He unconsciously moved onto her and his… _lo_w_er area_ was pushing against her thigh. His legs became entangled with hers. 'Almost like my dream' he remembered. 'Not good.' Ikuto's hormones were crying out now and the more he pressed, the more he wanted to…

"Yup. Not good…" He unwillingly pulled away and dragged himself to the balcony. He turned back and then sighed. "I'll pull back this time and I'll wait for you to mature. But just remember this. You're _mine_." And he vanished.

* * *

**Whew! It's not really long… Maybe that's why… If my grammar is wrong, please tell me! And please, please, please review!**


	3. He did what now!

**Kyan! I have read all the reviews and all stuck a huge smile on my face! So happy! Here are the wonderful people who reviewed!**

**- Thank you! Our Amu-chi is quite dense, but doesn't it add to her cuteness? Oops. I better not let Ikuto hear me saying 'Our Amu-chi.' Thank you for your review!**

**Pinkkittyninja- Hmm… maybe I'm trying to hard to make him that way… Thank you for the critic and review! And happy late turkey day to you too! (Munches on cookie)**

**Londonbridgesfalling- Your question will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for your review!**

**Shrimpy32294- Don't worry, there will be a date somewhere. Just have to figure out where to put it. Thanks for your review!**

**Favgirl73- Thanks for your review! I'll try updating more too.**

**Softball2240- I know right? But she is still the dense Amu. Wonder what she was dreaming about… XD Thanks for your review!**

**Alchemistlover14- Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**And that's all! Thank you everyone! **

**Ikuto- You show too much gratitude.**

**Me- Ah! The perverted Ikuto!**

**Amu- What's with all the noise? (Just woke up)**

**Me- (Pats Amu's head) Nothing, nothing…**

**Ikuto- Lies. And get away from my Amu. (Glomps Amu)**

**Amu- Get off, you perverted neko!**

**Me- (sigh)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, there would be more Amuto scenes and it would end with Amuto!**

* * *

**Amu's Bedroom**

Amu woke up and stretched. She looked around her room and noticed that her curtains had been drawn over the windows. 'That's strange.' She thought. She got up and changed into a dark blue hoodie and gray jogging pants and walked back to her desk. Half awake, she turned on her computer and got out her notebook. 'Evil teachers… making us do homework…' she thought and started on her math homework, logging onto face book as well. As she was working on her fifth problem, a message popped up.

**Balabalance- Amu?**

Amu quickly responded.

**AmuletSpade- Yeah?**

**Balabalance- Don't worry Amu. Whatever they say, I still believe in you. But answer me this, is it true?**

Amu became worried and confused.

**AmuletSpade- Is what true?**

**Balabalance- Wait, so you don't know yet?**

**AmuletSpade- Know what?**

**Balabalance- You really **_**are**_** dense.**

**AmuletSpade-Hey!**

**Balabalance- Be expecting to hear from everyone else.**

**Balabalance signed out.**

**AmuletSpade- Wait, Rima!**

Another message box popped up.

**Candyparadise- Amu-chi!**

**AmuletSpade- Yes Yaya-chan?**

**Candyparadise- How come you didn't tell me! I thought I was the first one!**

**AmuletSpade- Calm down Yaya! I don't know what happened.**

**Candyparadise- Really? Oh well. Next time we meet, bring me candy, kay?**

**AmuletSpade- Wait. What's everyone talking about?**

**Candyparadise- Gotta go Amu-chi! Mom's calling me!**

**Candyparadise signed out.**

**AmuletSpade- Yaya…**

And then a few more…

**Fujisaki- Amu-chan.**

**AmuletSpade- Hi Nadeshiko.**

**TsukiyomiUtau- Amu.**

**AmuletSpade- Hi Utau.**

**TsukiyomiUtau- So?**

**Fujisaki- Did you figure it out yet?**

**AmuletSpade- Figure what out?**

**TsukiyomiUtau- Why everyone had contacted you.**

**AmuletSpade- No. But it can't be that bad.**

**Fujisaki- That's true. All of us know that Tsukiyomi-san would do that.**

**AmuletSpade- What? Do what?**

**TsukiyomiUtau- Never mind Amu. Just check his pictures. And finish your homework**

**AmuletSpade- I was! Wait, how come?**

**Fujisaki signed out.**

**TsukiyomiUtau signed out.**

Amu went and clicked on Ikuto's profile. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Ikuto!"

* * *

**Over at Ikuto's house~**

Ikuto just returned home when the phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"You are one sly dog Ikuto."

"Hi Kukai." Ikuto grinned. Everyone must have seen it. Won't be long until she hears about it.

"I saw the girls talking to one another online. You better run. Amu's going to be pissed."

"I think I can handle it. After all, she _is _my girlfriend." Ikuto's grin grew wider at the statement.

"Don't try to lie Tsukiyomi. Everyone knows that you that you two aren't going out."

"Damn. And it was a good plan too." I heard laughter at the other end.

"Sorry man. You have to come up with a more full proof plan if you ever want to date Hinamori. And with her guard friends and denseness, looks like you don't have a chance."

"We'll see about that." More laughter on Kukai's part.

"Well, good luck man. I have to go. I got a soccer game. Hope you're still alive when I get back."

"I will." And then I hung up. Time to visit my strawberry.

* * *

**On Amu's balcony**

'That's weird. She should be up by now' Ikuto thought as he knocked on the balcony. The curtains were still covering the windows view and he had tried to open the door, but it was locked. Figuring he wasn't going to get in the normal way, he jumped off the balcony and made his way to the front door. He knocked and a woman with brown hair came out.

"Hello there? May I help you with something?" she asked. Ikuto ran my fingers through his hair.

"Is Amu home?" he asked. The woman smiled and her eyes were sparkling. There was a man behind her, sitting in a puddle of tears muttering, "My sweet sparrow…" Ikuto looked at the woman again.

"I'm sorry. She just left. You're welcome to stay if you like." She offered and he smiled.

"No, it's alright, but thank you." Ikuto smiled and then bowed. The woman was happy.

"Oh how sweet. Only if Amu could have a boyfriend like that." he heard the woman say as he turned around and left. Ikuto began walking and tried to concentrate. 'Now, where is my Amu…?' He stopped. 'Wait, she better not be with the Kiddy King.' Ikuto's fist curled and he began walking faster in search of Amu.

* * *

**To Amu!**

Amu was walking around the park. No one was there and she was trying to figure out a plan to get revenge. She cried out in frustration. 'Man! Nothing is going to work!' Then she stopped. 'Yes. That's it.' Amu looked up at the sky with a smile. 'Now you'll pay.'

* * *

**Waah! Evil Amu-chi! Not that much Amuto fluff… I'll make sure to put some in the next chapter. I am so glad it's the weekend! Does anyone know for sure if there is going to be a second season for Kaichou Wa Maid-sama? Must know… Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I'll update! And maybe make Ikuto more perverted…**


	4. Amu's Revenge Part 1

**Hello everyone! Gomen… I have been busy and am trying to find time to write… I am currently at my auntie's house and I have no internet access. Yet. So, while I figure out how to hack into the internet system (just kidding), you'll be given the privilege to read this! Now, onto the review that I checked yesterday!**

* * *

**Shrimpy322994- Teehee! Thanks for your review!**

**Alchemistlover14- Yes he is. You'll find out her brilliant plan in the following chapter. Thank you for your review.**

**Londonbridgesfalling- You are very welcome! XD**

**Kittii Chaos- Here you are! Sorry for it being late! X**

**Rikki-Chi- I thought there weren't enough Amuto moments in the anime so I wrote my own. Revenge is defiantly sweet.**

* * *

**Now, don't be afraid to cast some healthy criticism! Now, go forth with the story!**

**Now, let's join Ikuto!**

* * *

'Damn it! Where is she!' Ikuto thought to himself, becoming frustrated. He hadn't been able to pick up on her scent (he's still a perverted cosplay neko) and she was worrying him to death. 'If some perv tries to tough her…' thank the heavens! He saw her walking out of the store with a white plastic bag swinging from her arm. He smiled and began walking toward her. Amu was oblivious to him as he crept up behind her.

"Now, where did… kya!" She screamed and Ikuto cringed. Amu turned around and glared at the teenager.

"Hey! Person with sensitive ears over here!" he shouted back in annoyance. And just when I finally found her, he thought. But Amu wasn't done yet. She sacked him on the head with the bag and Ikuto fell down. He rubbed his head and shouted, "Ow! What the hell is in that thing!" Amu just turned around and huffed. As she walked away, she replied, "Revenge."

Ikuto became curious and followed Amu. He was close behind her, tugging at the back end of her hoodie. She paid no attention to him and he whined. "Amu~" he said, stretching the sound of her name. She didn't turn around. Ikuto tugged at her sleeve. Nothing. He tugged at her hair. Nothing. "Amu. Amu. Amu. Amu. Amu. Amu. _Amu._" He repeatedly said until she swung the bag at him again. He caught it and pulled her to him. When she tried to push him away, he tightened his hold. He inhaled her sweet strawberry scent and whispered, "Now what have I done to make you ignore me?" She pulled away when his grip loosened enough and he _almost _fell. She was glaring at him. Ikuto tried to think of what he had done and then it hit him.

"Oh. So that's what you're mad about. Silly Amu." He said and was met with another hit.

"Ah. He fell. Escape time." Amu said happily to no one in particular. Ikuto was sitting on the ground with a puppy dog face. Amu ignored it and turned around, but she bumped into someone. Her eyes lightened up. "Tadase-kun!" she exclaimed. In front of her was the golden haired, strawberry eyed prince who, in character change, was a king. (And you people thought I forgot about them.) Ikuto scowled.

"Hi Amu-chan. Are you free right now?" he boldly asked. Ikuto stood up with his hands curled into fists.

"Of course I'm-

"Not." Ikuto cut her off and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him. Despite her protests, his grip was stronger and he stormed off, Amu in hand, and Tadase looking disappointed and puzzled. They were about to enter Amu's house, but Amu pulled her hand away and glared daggers at him. Sadly, they did not work, because Ikuto's rage was stronger. Amu huffed and turned around, opening the door. Luckily, her parents were not home. If they were, Amu would have to explain to her mom that Ikuto was _not_ her boyfriend and to her dad that she was still his _sparrow_. She was about to close the door, but found that Ikuto had followed her inside. He pushed the door closed and stepped towards Amu. Amu stepped back and was met with the door. She was trapped. Ikuto's hands slammed on either side of the door and his legs moved closer, trapping her legs between his.

"Ikuto?" she said, half scared and half angry. Ikuto's bangs covered his eyes, but his rage was apparent.

"I… don't like that." He said angrily. He looked down. "Why does he have to but in every time?" he asked, more irritated, but the question was not directed at her. Amu started to panic. Ikuto was inching closer and she was getting redder by the minute.

"Eto…" she reached for the closest thing to her. Her plastic bag. She shoved her hand into it and began frantically searching for that _one_ thing. "Ah!" she found it! She opened the can and Ikuto lifted his face, his kitty ears and tail popping out. Amu tried to suppress a giggle. "Here kitty! You want it? Go fetch!" (Yeah, I know he's not a dog, but what do you say to a cat?) Amu said and threw the can outside an open window. Ikuto got on all fours and _sprinted_ after the can. Amu rushed over and closed the door then locked it. She raced up to her room and did the same with her balcony then grabbed a pink camera. She made sure all windows and doors were locked before she went to check on Ikuto. He was still outside, licking cat food from the can. Giggling, she took a picture.

"Oh, revenge is sweet."

* * *

**Ah. Sorry, sorry, I will try to update more but my new computer doesn't have the word document so I'm using my old one. Please, five reviews? Oh! And please read my best friend's story, "Perfect Boy Transformation"! Ja'ne!**


	5. Amu's Revenge Part 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks you for your reviews! The last one was a bit short, so I'll try and make this one longer. As requested by ****EnternalOblivion**, **I will be giving out Amu plushies!** **Now, onto reviews!**

**Softball2240- ****Thank you so much for your review! Hehe… Ikuto is a big cat who will stop at nothing to get Amu! … Hmm… good story line… Here's an Amu plushie!**

**Alchemistlover14****- Thanks for your review! Now, what will Ikuto do? Here's an Amu plushie!**

**Kawaii-Pein- ****Thanks for your review! Ah... gomen, gomen, she's just a little… dense… Thanks for encouragement! Here's an Amu plushie!**

**EnternalOblivion- ****Thanks for your review! Glad you like my story and thanks for the idea of Amu plushie! Here's an Amu plushie for you!**

Ikuto: Amu plushie… Gimme one.

Amu: NO! He's going to do… bad things… *blushes*

Ikuto: Oh? Why are you blushing _Amu~_ Are you thinking perverted ideas?

Me: O.O You got owned! ^-^

Amu: S-shut up! I am not perverted!

Me: Sure you aren't. Ikuto is.

Ikuto: That's why you should give me the doll.

Me: Kay.

Amu: NO!

Me: Oh hell, it's just a freakin doll. No harm done. *hands doll over to Ikuto*

Ikuto: Nya

Amu: B-b-b-but… L-l-look w-w-what h-he's doing!

Me: O.O Ikuto, put the doll down! It's not real!

**Hope you liked that little thing. I'm sorry; I don't know what it's called… Onto the story!**

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Ikuto had just finished licking the can clean when he realized what he had done. He looked around and saw no one was outside. 'That was close' he thought when he saw a flash. He turned towards the window he leaped through and saw it. Amu and her pink camera. He growled and then watched as Amu slid down. Then he heard pounding. He rushed over to the window and tried to open it but realized something. It was locked. He watched his precious Amu and feared the worst. She turned over and… _laughed._ She was laughing! And she was pounding the ground and rolling all over the place! Ikuto smirked. 'So _that's _how she wants to play. Fine by me.' He thought. He went over to the door and tried to open it. Locked. He chara changed and hopped up to her balcony. Surprisingly, it was also locked. He stepped back from the balcony and looked up. Ah hah. There it is. He hopped to the top of the house and looked down the small chimney. 'Never mind.'

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

"AHAHAHAHA!" Amu cried as she rolled on the floor. 'That was hilarious!' she thought. She started pounding on the floor when she saw Ikuto looking in. His face was all squished up against the window! "Ahh…" her laughter had died down and she went upstairs. She put the hood of her hoodie up and sat down at her desk. Remembering her homework, she sighed. Minus well get it over with.

A few minutes of hellwork, she heard her door trying to be opened. Snickering, she turned on her computer and logged onto face book. She grabbed her cute camera and hooked it onto the cord. Smirking, she uploaded it. 'Take that, perverted neko.' She thought.

"Ah." She said as she saw a message box pop up.

**Balabalance- Nice job Amu. Everyone will be laughing at this one. Hope you're prepared for an ultimate punishment.**

Amu scoffed.

**AmuletSpade- Thanks Rima, but he won't be able to pull anything if he gets in.**

**Balabalance- Oh? So you locked him out?**

**AmuletSpade- Yup.**

**Balabalance- Ah, bravo. Well done, if I say so myself. But he'll find a way in. Don't you have a chimney?**

**AmuletSpade- O.O**

Amu heard a gentle _pat pat_ above her. She raced down to her living room and looked up through the chimney. "Ha." She said. 'It's too small for that big cat to fit.' She thought. She ran back upstairs and resumed typing.

**AmuletSpade- I just checked and it's way to small. **

**Balabalance- Hm… Mark my words, he will get in. Now, I assume you're finished with your math homework?**

Amu looked in her notebook. Yup, all of the answers were answered.

**AmuletSpade- Yes. I just need a little help in French.**

**Balabalance- Ah. I knew it. You help me in Dutch and I'll help you for French.**

Amu beamed at the screen and took out her purple notebook with green plaid.

**AmuletSpade- Deal. What's "How are you?"**

**Balabalance- Eto… **_**Comment etes-vous…**_** What is "Do you need help?"**

**AmuletSpade- Umm… **_**Heb je hulp nodig**_**. Now, the next one is "Hello."**

The two helped each other out for a bit and then Amu left her computer to take a quick little nap. Little did she know, downstairs, her phone was vibrating.

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V**

'There.' He had just sent his strawberry a text. Ikuto sighed and then began walking. "Now, what to do…" he said to himself. He passed by different shops and then spotted something. He went inside the shop and went up to the clerk.

"Excuse me, is that item in the window for sell?" he asked. The middle aged man looked up from his spectacles and asked, "Which one sir?"

"The one on the right." Ikuto answered. The man stood up and went to the display case.

"Ah, yes. It is. Shall I wrap it up for you?" he asked.

"Yes please." The man took the item from the case and brought it up to the counter. Then, a slight conversation started.

"Would you like me to wrap it up? Looks like it's a special occasion." The man said. Ikuto grinned.

"Actually it is. Please do."

"For someone special?"

"Yes." Ikuto's grin grew wider.

"Ahh, the young days. For your girlfriend? I couldn't possibly imagine it for anyone else." The man said as he took out dark blue plaid wrapping paper. (I bet you all guessed who the gift is for.)

"Yes sir." After the payment, Ikuto went into a Pastry shop. He chose an assortment of sweets and then paid for them. On his way out, a plan began forming in his head.

* * *

**You know the saying, Fight Fire with Fire? Well looks like this is what this lovely pair is doing! I'm sorry if it came of a little short or rushed but I think it's good. Please review!**


End file.
